Chrisy Rodgers
by LBStar
Summary: Shaggy had a twin who one day disappeared until the Monster Road Rally. Find out where she has been and follow her story. I own nothing besides Chrisy Rodgers. Rated T because I'm paranoid. PUT ON HOLD


Chapter 1

"Scoob, you ever wonder like what happen to Christina?" Norville Rogers AKA Shaggy asked his dog, Scooby-Doo. "Rea." Scooby said thinking about Shaggy's twin sister who just disappeared after a mystery was solved one day and never came back. Shaggy, Scooby and Scooby's nephew Scrappy got ready for the race as Shaggy's girlfriend Gooky got ready to cheer them on.

 _ **MEANWHILE OVER IN TRANSYLVANIA**_

"Christina!" Dracula called throughout the castle. "Yes Dracula." Came the reply from a woman about early twenties, with sandy brownish blond hair and brown eyes, stood in the door way to the room the count was in. "Ah I need you to keep Sebella occupied as I meet with the race contenders later today." Dracula said not turning from the map of the race track. "Yes Dracula I'll keep Sebella company. As it is my job." The woman said before turning on her heel and walked from the room.

"Christina!" A little girl cried out happily as the woman, Christina walked into the room. "Hey Sebella. Sorry about walking out a minute ago your dad wanted to talk me." Christina said a small smile on her face. "Dad's meeting with his race members, right?" Sebella asked. "Yes Sebella your dad has called a meeting of the members of the race. It might have something to do with Winnie's dad retiring from racing." Christina said with a sigh.

"Oh, you don't think that he'll do something drastic do you?" Sebella asked looking up at her.

Christina sighed again. "Sebella you must understand that your father has changed a great deal since your mother left. I knew him for a short time before that but even I could tell that he had. So since I loved you like my own and had taken you into my pack, I couldn't let your father's heart hardening hurt you. You must understand that under everything your father is now that he is still a good man, but he has strayed from his path that led him to having an amazing daughter like you and having everything he does. Until your father gets back to his path no one knows what he could do. We can only hope." Christina said after a moment's thought.

 _ **Time skip Shaggy's arrived**_

Shaggy woke with a grown. He looked around terrified around him were monsters. He screamed this reached the farthest parts of the castle.

After the count showed them to their room Shaggy pulled the rope hanging from the ceiling. Expecting to see the hunch bunch when the door opens he doesn't look over before speaking. "Could we get a pepperoni pizza please? Not made of scream beans?" Shaggy asked with a sigh. "Only A pizza? What happened to the Shaggy I left behind in Coolsville?" He heard a familiar voice ask. Shaggy turned and saw a face he hadn't seen in three years after disappearing after solving a mystery that had to do with werewolves.

Shaggy stood and ran over to her engulfing her in a big bear hug. "Shaggy what are you doing?!" Gooky yelled. Shaggy pulled away from his twin and led her over to his girlfriend. "Like Gooky this is my twin sister Christina. Chrissy this is my girlfriend Gooky." Shaggy said with the biggest grin on his face. "Nice to meet you Gooky." Christina said holding out her hand. Gooky took it and smiled a sad smile. "Dracula got you too huh." She said sadly.

"Not exactly but how I got here is a bit of a story." Christina said. "Like tell us! We like haven't seen you in three years!" Shaggy exclaimed excitedly. "Well… give me ten minutes while I go get Sebella. Dracula's daughter she just so loves the tales of my traveling with Mystery Inc." Christina said moving toward the door.

"Of course see you when you return."

"Like start from the beginning sis." Shaggy said after getting their pizza and Sebella.

"Well it started out during the mystery itself. When Fred said to split up and look for clues like he always did I went out to find some clues and you know Fred loved to send me out on my own. Well while I was out I didn't find a clue no I found something far more dangerous, the werewolf. I tried to run but I got tripped by something and fell. Well he bit me. I turned that full moon right before the mystery was over. I heard what Fred and Daphne were saying after I recovered the next morning. _'We have to get rid of that wolf once and for all.'_ Fred had said.

' _How we know the stereo types don't work.'_ Daphne had replied I had gotten so scared of them plotting what I thought was to be my death.

I ran and never looked back after the mystery was over. I made a killing writing books, children's books, fantasy books, you name it. Well I packed up and left America for good about two years back.

Met Dracula and his wife, started working for them to take care of Sebella here, and after her mother ran off last year tried to step in as a mother figure to her.

I had to stand by and watch as the man who had become my friend break. I had to stand by and watch as the man who was once good become who he is today. He started the Monster Road Rally as a way for the monsters to come together and have a good time bring the family and have a bit of a friendly competition.

Frankenteen and his wife had brought their daughter Elsa. Kind girl that one.

The werewolf had brought all his kids and Sebella had hit it off and became fast friends with one of his daughters. Winnie a huge tomboy that one is.

Sebella used to love the race. Until the day her mother left. Her mother had been the one to suggest the race as a way to make peace between the monsters. When she left instead of canceling the races forever. Dracula changed it the monsters who weren't racing could only watch on T.V. Sebella lost contact with her friends.

Dracula slowly turned to the man he is today. He used to be a huge part of Sabella's life. Now he hardly wants any involvement. Deep down he still loves Sebella. I know he does. There are times he shows actual concern. Like last week when I told him Sebella had a 24 hour stomach bug.

He wasn't always like this. And this year the werewolf isn't going to join the race because he is on vacation with his family this year." Christina said hugging Sebella close to her. Sebella sensing that she was upset hugged Christina tightly.

"Well I like am glad that I like quit Mystery Inc." Shaggy said after listening to his sister's story.

"Maybe some other time I will tell you the whole story and not just bits and pieces." Christina said not looking at her twin as she had he face berried in Sebella's hair, who could feel the moist tears of her mother figure.

A/N: I have been working on this story for a while and I'm posting it now. This one is for my Culinary teacher. As a thank you for putting up with me for not one but three periods every other day. When I go down 9th anyway. A thank you for putting up with my blabbering about myself.


End file.
